A contact of an electrical connector is commonly used to establish an electrical connection between the contact and a mating contact. The contact is inserted into the connector, in particular a housing of the connector, and fixed therein by latching. The contact can be removed for inspection and/or replacement. For securely fastening the contact in the housing, the contact has a latching tongue which engages a complementary mating fastener in the connector. The contact may be male or female and may be made from a single piece of stamped and bent sheet metal. The latching tongue may be cut free, for example, at three sides by stamping or cutting, but stays connected with a body of the contact at a base of the contact. The base forms a hinge about which the latching tongue is elastically deflected to allow the latching operation and to allow the latching tongue to be moved out of the way when the contact is inserted into or removed from the connector.
There is a risk that, during installation or removal of the contact, the contact is deformed. Plastic deformation of the contact may reduce the latching force and/or affect the position of the contact within the housing. This in turn may result in either a loose fixation of the contact within the connector, or in a fixation which is too weak and thus may be released upon connecting or disconnecting the contact and the mating contact.